The Late Kim Possible
by BenXGwen Lightning Warrior
Summary: Kim is perceived dead. Shego goes on the hunt, but there's more to this than meets the eye.
1. Reborn

Chapter One: Reborn

Kim Possible was dead. That headline rocked the Villain World to its core. Many of Kim's enemies gave up villainy when news reached them of Kim's death. The villain game had a certain charm to it when you had a capable adversary to fight, and without Kim Possible, life became dull, especially for a certain green antihero. Shego refused to believe the cover story of Kim's death. An explosion at a research facility couldn't take out Kim. Kim survived multiple tangles with Shego, not only survived but held her own. A person that strong would not go easily into the cold arms of Death. Shego knew Kim would fight for her life no matter the opponent, and Kim would come back. The redhead had to come back and make life interesting again for the antihero. Shego sighed as she pondered her grief and stood. In place of her normal catsuit, Shego wore jeans and a Guns 'n' Roses shirt. _I won't wear my signature look again until Kimmie is back._ Shego vowed as she left for a midnight jog.

The girl formerly known as Kim Possible sighed as she drove her bike into a small town in the Southwest called Jasper, Nevada with early morning rays of sunlight shining over the tiny area of civilization. _Small, quaint, and peaceful…._ Kim observed. _It's the perfect place to start over_. Kim sighed as she met the local realtor for a walk through. The house was a small two bedroom, one bath cookie cutter prefabricated building. As Kim looked around the neighborhood, she noticed a boy with jet black hair leave the house next to the one she was viewing on a beautiful blue racer. Kim's old instincts pinged that something was off about the bike, but for the moment, Kim ignored the teen and his bike. After looking around the house, Kim closed the deal and decided to buy the small house and make it her own.

That night, old demons arose to greet her. Kim was back in that fireball expecting to die as she stared into the flames set by Dementor. Kim screamed and coughed as smoke choked her. Her eyes grew heavy and her vision blurry. Then, Kim passed out right as a silver flash took her sight. Kim woke up screaming and felt the plated armor of the Centurion Project against her skin. The former super spy looked around the room hastily and let herself relax again as the armor returned to its original form, a bracelet bound to Kim's left wrist. Kim closed her eyes and steadied her breathing. When the woman got up and examined herself, she smiled contently, took a shower, and headed to her first day at a local burger joint that seemed to be the only place to get a job in town.

Jack was having one of THOSE days. First, Arcee was called out to a mission in the early morning, so Jack was forced to fall back on his old ten speed. Then, the chain fell off on his way to work meaning Jack had to run to make it to work. As Jack made it to the employee entrance, he thought, _At least running from 'Cons is keeping me in shape._ Just when Jack thought his day couldn't get worse, Vince decided to show his ugly mug.

"Hey, shrimp! Where's your bike?" Jack sighed. "She's in the shop; the spark plugs were in need of changing." Vince grinned. "Then, I can rough you up for beating me and trying to take my girl a few days ago!" Vince growled as he gripped Jack's shirt and and picked him up off the floor. A woman's voice called out. "Hey, Smartass…" Before he could react, Vince was sent to the ground by a mean left hook. "…leave the guy out of it! He's just doing his job." Jack looked up at his rescuer to see a woman in her late teens or early twenties. The woman wore a tan ensemble of a light jacket, white t-shirt, and jeans with matching tennis shoes. Jack quickly got to his feet and blushed. "Thanks. I'm Jack." Jack offered her a hand, "Alex." Kim responded as she gave him a few shakes. As Jack looked at Kim, he noticed something was off. Her hair color wasn't naturally blonde, and "Alex" had a look in her emerald eyes that screamed of pain.

Kim was a fast learner and took to the duties easily. Flipping burgers wasn't glamorous, but it gave her a paycheck to live on. Customers weren't that bad with the exception of one or two really tedious orders and the odd rude jerk. All in all, it wasn't a bad job, but it did make Kim reminisce. Strangely, she thought of not her friends but Shego. _I wonder what she's been up to since I left._ Kim thought. A part of her wanted to be fighting Shego again. The adrenaline, the speed, the banter…Kim missed it so, but she would never openly admit to enjoying Shego's elegant duels. That was only a secret for Kim and Kim alone.

After her shift was over, Kim walked outside and saw three purple cars screaming towards her. She was about to activate the Centurion Project when the cars changed course and started to go after Jack. Strangely, Jack just rolled his eyes and mounted his bike calmly. Kim's eyes went wide as she watched Jack and the bike rocket off. When she caught up with them on her own bike, Kim was not prepared for what she saw. Three roughly humanoid robotic forms stood and glared at Jack. Kim expected the boy to be scared, but he only smiled and got off of the bike.

The bike's parts shifted and grew before Kim's eyes into a sleek, blue-clad feminine warrior. Beautiful as she was, Kim knew this…femme was also extremely deadly if you crossed her. _Where did that word 'femme' come from?_ Kim barely had time to process the thought. Through the Centurion Armor's dormant sensory enhancements, Kim heard the scream of jet engines four klicks out and closing. "Ambush!" Kim growled. Before the group of aerial Vehicons could add to the fight, they were intercepted by Kim. The woman sighed in happiness as adrenaline coursed through her. "The is a private party! You weren't invited!" Kim growled as she took down the drones easily.

When Kim returned to Jack and the fembot, Arcee raised and optic ridge at the enhanced human. "Who are you?" Kim tried to lie. "I'm…" Arcee's optics glowed for a split second before the femme cut her off. "You're Kim Possible, but you are rumored to be dead." Arcee eyed the armor quickly, and her optics narrowed as the armor retreated into the form of a simple bracelet. "Ratchet, I need a Bridge." Kim was shocked when a portal opened a few yards away. Jack looked at Kim. "Where did you get the knockoff Apex Armor?" He asked. Kim shrugged. "I don't know what-" Jack held up a hand. "We'll talk about it with Optimus back at base." Kim's last thought before she entered the portal was, _Who's Optimus?_

The 'jog' turned into a search for Kim. Shego liked the fact that even her brothers thought her Glow allowed her to generate plasma. In truth, Shego's Glow granted her super-speed which she used to heat the the air around her hands until it became plasma. She hated using raw speed because it felt so barbaric and brutish to her and reminded Shego of how her brother used his Glow to beat the crap out of any obstacle until it gave in with no finesse whatsoever. Now was not the time for finesse. Shego used her knowledge of frequency dynamics that aided her in controlling the plasma she created to zero in on Kim's unique frequency. "I'm coming, Kimmie." Shego said as she vanished into a wormhole she created which would take the antihero straight to Kim.

 **Please Read and Review**


	2. Introductions

Chapter Two: Introductions 

Kim walked through the strange portal half expecting a trap of some kind. What she got was a complete shock. A giant robot painted red and white turned from a large switch to look at the transients. Somehow the robot seemed older and more worn than the femme Kim arrived with. She looked up at him and shook her head. "Whoever you are, you are obviously the scientist and/or Medic of this group." Kim pointed the the partial EKG on Ratchet's forearm. Then, Kim studied his workspace to the right of the portal controls. "Everything's neat and tidy." Kim tapped her chin and began to pace. "The human teens threw a monkey wrench in your calm and predictable order as I am doing now." Jack opened his mouth to ask the woman how she knew this, but Arcee shushed him. The femme was enjoying watching Ratchet squirm. "You grew used to the others after a bit and only glared at me when I entered because of that." Ratchet stared at the newcomer in shock. Then, he noticed her bracelet. "Where did you get that?" Ratchet asked in an ominous tone.

Before the Medic could examine Kim's wrist in any detail, heavy footfalls from the hallway, a mix of metallic thuds and gear movement, drew Kim's attention. The large shadow that slowly walked to her with purpose reminded Kim of a leader, but her stress levels were high enough at seeing the shadow that the armor activated. Once Prime walked into the light, he was surprised to see a human femme hovering at optic level with him. She looked war torn almost. Her eyes, scarred with years of pain, were the only part of the face that intrigued the mech. "Calm yourself, young one. I will not harm you." Optimus promised with a kind smile. Kim nodded and landed softly on the floor. Then, the armor retreated. This action made Prime raise an optic ridge in surprise. Then, he began with the introductions. "I trust you've already met my medical officer, Ratchet. I am Optimus Prime, and she…" He nodded to the femme behind Kim. "…is Arcee."

Kim nodded and began to pace as she processed all she was told. "You're the leader." Kim stated. "If I had to guess, the grunts Arcee and I turned to scrap are foot soldiers for an invading faction of your race lead by an egotistical tyrant who doesn't like to get his…" Kim paused for a moment. "…servos dirty. That is unless you're involved Optimus. The leader of these warmongers wants your helm as a trophy and only HE has the right to take your helm."

Jack blinked and finally spoke. "How do you know all that?!" Kim grinned. "It's…elementary, my dear Watson." Kim then sighed. "When you've been in the game as long as I have, you see a lot of strange shit. I made an enemy, and we got to the point that she respected me enough that she was determined to be the only one to kill me. She even fought with me against other foes on a few occasions just to keep them from killing me." Arcee raised an optic ridge. "Once more, she claims to love being evil but is only a thief." There was a subtle change in Kim's vocal tone. Her voice dropped slightly. "I believe she's not evil, just angry at her family for something that hurt her severely in the past."

A blaring alarm brought attention to the Groundbridge controls. "By the Allspark!" Ratchet exclaimed as he watched the Groundbridge power up of its own accord. "Ratchet, is it just a malfunction?" Optimus asked the mech. "I don't know what it is, Optimus, but the portal doesn't have the signature of a Groundbridge." Optimus nodded. "Be ready for anything." The mech ordered as Arcee and Ratchet activated their weapons. When a human form walked out of the portal, the bots relaxed only slightly. Kim looked at the person, and her brow furrowed. "Shego…" Kim growled. Shego grinned. "What, Kimmie?" Shego asked with a smirk, completely zoned in on Kim and oblivious to the giant robots. "Miss me?" Kim would have never admitted it, but she did miss Shego. "What are you doing here, Shego?" Shego grinned. This will be a perfect way to test her. "Win, and I'll tell you." Shego challenged as she ignited her hands. The bots in the room gasped. "Meta-humans…" Optimus said with a concerned look in his optics.

"Stay out of this, Optimus." Kim threatened as she got into a crouching stance. The two opponents turned into a flurry of color as Kim and Shego fought. The two of them were in the zone. Strangely, the world seemed to melt to just Shego and Kim. Kim felt like she was losing ground and stepped it up. Shego grinned and threw the match. When Shego was down, she grinned, leaned up, and kissed Kim gently. Kim was shocked. She glared at Shego and punched Shego hard enough in the face to knock her back. "Don't touch me!" Kim growled. Shego got up. "…and here I thought you were into me." Shego said with a sneer that hid pain. Kim groaned and sighed. _There's so much you don't understand, Shego_. Kim thought sadly. Shego was so confused. Kim showed so much interest until right before she "died", and now, she was doing it again. "If I may interject…" Jack said calmly. "Arcee and I are Bonded." Arcee added. "June wasn't that thrilled about the idea and convinced Jack he was wrong to Bond with me." Jack looked at Arcee. "The point is: in the end, you can't please everyone. It can only be done for yourself." Jack said with a smile.

Before Kim could respond, an alarm blared through the base. "Government goons coming in." Shego said with a growl as a portly black man walked into the base from the elevator. "Who's unknown technology are you using, Prime?!" Fowler growled as he swaggered his fat ass up to the leader of the Autobots. Kim glared at the man. "That was me." Kim growled as she glared at the man calmly. "My Dad worked on "new tech". I didn't know the suit was of alien origin until I met them." Kim growled. Shego smiled. "I like this side of you." Shego said with a grin. "I don't like bullies." Km growled. "Here's an idea, Fowler." Shego growled. "Shove all that paperwork and red tape up your ass. Kimmie is technically dead, and serving the planet under the radar is a perfect way for me to live for the thrill, stick it to my brothers, and be legal." Kim smirked. _This could be fun._ The redhead thought to herself as she took Shego's hand.

 **Please Read and Review**


	3. Reconciliation

Chapter Three: Reconciliation

After Fowler left, Shego moved her hand and held it firm to her side. Even the Autobots could feel the tension between Kim and Shego as the pair glared at each other angrily. The bots were a little leery of the two new arrivals, especially of the green human femme because of her abilities, and Optimus wondered what made the humans so tense. Some things were easy to understand about organics. Other things were not readily apparent to the mech as he watched them. Ratchet's sensory array gave him more of a clue. He knew the humans were attracted to each other via pheromones, but he could not understand why Kim resisted so fiercely. Arcee knew all too well what was going on, for she once had a relationship with a femme. The relationship soured after Airacnid switched sides, and Arcee knew the fledgling relationship would break if Kim and Shego held fast to their stubbornness. "Optimus and Ratchet; I think you should go to stasis for the night. Jack and I will go on patrol." The wise blue and red mech knew a signal when he saw one, and both mechs retired to shut down for the night while Arcee took Jack home.

Shego felt like that punch to the face was Kim's answer, and Shego's hurt melted into a boiling sea of anger. _I thought you loved me, Kimmie!_ Shego thought as she blinked away tears and glared into Kim's soul. The woman rushed Kim and slammed her into the wall. Kim was jarred out of her daze by the impact and grunted as a mild jolt of pleasure arched through her body. Kim then kicked Shego back angrily. "Is that the only thing the kiss was…" Kim said as she glared hard at Shego "…a distraction like any other fight?!" Shego's eyes widened as Kim released a ferocity Shego never saw the woman use before. _Heartbreak…_ Shego thought sadly. The antihero recognized heartbreak well. After the fight on Kimmie's prom night, Shego had her own broken heart to sow back together after Kim kissed the Buffoon. "Kim, will you stop and just listen to me for a second?!" Kim only glared at Shego. "How long have you known about this?" Kim growled as the redhead tensed in Shego's arms as they held her firmly against the wall. Shego laughed, a short snort erupting into a full blown belly laugh. "Seriously?!" Shego asked. "I've known since Day One. You try to be a good little perfect girl, but the thing about a cover is when you cling to one too tightly, it will begin to rip under the strain."

Kim couldn't help but blush as the truth of Shego's words hit home with her. _Was it really that obvious?_ Kim thought as she began to relax slightly. "The truth is I started to crush on you about a week after we first met." Kim looked away from Shego. For Shego, it was easy to understand why. The reason was the same motive as to why Shego left Team Go: shame. Shego let Kim down at the sight of her crestfallen face. Then, she smiled at Kim and put a gentle arm on the redhead's shoulder as hope reignited within the antihero. "I know the battle, Kimmie." The green beauty told Kim. "Hego's hyper-righteous sense of right and wrong started to put a wedge between us when he caught me 'studying' a stolen Playboy from Hego's private stash. The 'team' fell apart quickly after that, and I started working for Drakken who I knew was low risk." Shego said with a small smile. Kim grinned, and her eyes sparkled in the missile silo lighting. _So beautiful…_ Shego thought as Shego felt her heart jump."So that's why you stuck with Drakken? He was just evil enough to drive your brother crazy while at the same time not competent enough to be a true threat." Shego nodded. Kim could have kissed Shego at that moment but was still worried about the woman being angry.

Kim and Shego inched closer and closer until an alert ruined the moment. Kim sighed in annoyance at the alert and used her suit to fly up to the monitors. It was odd. As she looked at the alien characters, they shimmered and turned into readable English. Shego used her speed to race to the top of the console where Kim was. "It seems a Bot called Bulkhead is in need of some help." Kim said to Shego. Shego was half temped to tell Kim to ignore the SOS but knew better. "Let's go, Shego." Shego groaned and sighed, "Kimmie, my name is Melissa…and besides, I've got to change first." Kim froze momentarily. "W-what?" Kim asked, too stunned to manage anything more articulate. Melissa smirked at Kim as green plasma swallowed the antihero and after a moment retreated into Shego's classic cat suit. _You might have broken her._ The antihero told herself. "My name is Melissa." Kim smiled dumbly and nodded before she and Melissa left to attend to the distressed Autobot. _Melissa…man, that is_ _going_ _to_ _take_ _some_ _getting used_ _to._ Kim thought as she flew above a speeding Shego.

The duo arrived a few moments later to see a large green bot mixing it up with more drones. These drones didn't seem to be after the bot. They appeared to be zeroed in on whatever he was protecting instead. Upon closer inspection, Kim saw an Asian girl cheering the Bot on from behind a pile of rubble. "Kick 'con aft, Bulk!" The girl cheered. When she saw Kim tackle a drone to the ground, Miko Nakadai smiled and her eyes gleamed. "Woah!" The girl said with a grin as she watched a green flash follow the suited woman. "Shego, hit 'em low. I've got high!" Miko watched the woman in green and black nod. Then, both women proceeded to open up a massive can of whoop ass on the drones until they were scrap. "Damn…" Miko whispered as her mouth hung open at the carnage. The woman in armor walked up to Miko and calmly lifted the slab of asphalt to free Miko.

When Bulkhead's systems booted back up, the first thought that crossed his processor was, _Where's Miko?!_ The mech sat up light lightning and looked around quickly for the energetic Japanese girl in mild panic. Then, he noticed two humans walking with a third jumping around and talking a mile a minute. Bulkhead vented heavily as relief filled his Spark. Then, the large mech slowly got to his peds. "Miko, are you alright?" Miko beamed. "After you were Blitzkrieged by those dirty fragging 'Cons, these two kicked 'Con aft." Bulkhead picked her up. "Miko, language…" The bot said calmly. Miko smiled. "The one in green and black was hot!" Kim glared at the girl as a spike of jealousy took over for a moment. Miko's eyes went wide as her blunder. "She used fire…" Miko squeaked out as Melissa laughed at her. Bulkhead sighed and transformed. "Let's get back to Base and tell the others before you get yourself killed, Miko."

 **Author's Note: Yes, Melissa's method of changing clothes was inspired by "Sailor Moon".**

 **Please read and review.**


	4. The Battle for Home

Chapter Four: The Battle for Home

Megatron vented as the warlord paced around the communication hub. He stared at the carnage left in the wake of what appeared to be a new weapon system developed by the humans to aid the Autobots. "Soundwave," Megatron said as he looked at the video feed pulled from one of the drones. _It seems the insects are more resourceful than I give them credit._ Megatron thought. "Freeze it." The gladiator's command was answered as the feed froze on the face of the human pilot. A shark-toothed smile formed on the Lord of Decepticons' faceplate. Soundwave expected her master to ask her to run a recognition program with the face across the humans' primitive Grid. She received a match faster than she expected. Screens across the data center filled with images and information on this "Kim Possible: Hero of the World". Megatron sneered at the image. "Champion are you, worm?" Megatron mused to himself. Soundwave looked at the mech with a silent question. "Don't send troops. I will deal with this 'hero' myself." Soundwave just gave a silent nod as Megatron left the hub.

That night, Kim was beyond beat when she crawled into bed. After a day of work, she and Melissa went with the bots to a stripped Energon mine. That was a mistake. The kids almost died because of Starscream's wreckless pride. Then, there was that one thing Megatron told her as she left. "I'm coming for you, Possible." Normally, threats like that were just hot air, but Kim had a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach and wished Milissa decided to sleep at Kim's instead of at base. Kim felt oddly vulnerable as she tried to sleep. She hated it. _Alright, Megs,_ Kim thought as she got up and stood. "You want a fight, you got one." Kim growled aloud into a pirated Deception channel. Kim then had a terrifying thought. _He doesn't_ _know I live in Jasper. He's going to attack Middleton!_ Kim growled. Like Hell she was going to let that happen! "Ratchet, I need a Bridge to my old house. I don't have time to explain." A Bridge opened in response to Kim's request, and Kim walked through. At Omega One, Melissa woke up because of Kim's message. After Kim came to Base by Bridge, Melissa walked up to Kim with purpose and glared at the redhead. "If you think you're charging in alone, you've got another thing coming." The antihero told Kim. Kim smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that. Buckethead has no idea what he's in for…" Kim said with a grin as the pair walked to the Bridge.

On the other side, Kim and Shego braced for an attack, Kim ran inside of her parents' house and looked around for the Tweebs and her Mom and Dad. The family was just sitting down to dinner a Kim walked in. The first thing Kim noticed was a vacant place setting for her. Kim brushed that thought aside and looked at her family. "Come with me if you want to live." Kim said. Through the voice module Ratchet installed, the command sounded even more Terminator-ish than if it were uttered by its lonesome. "Cool!" The Tweebs responded in stereo. Mr. and Mrs. Possible look the news less enthusiastic than thier sons as they looked at the armored figure before them. "Who are you?" Mr. Possible asked. "I don't have time to-" Kim started but was cut short by a booming voice. "Kim Possible, face me!" Kim sighed. "They're all the same." She groaned. "Find somewhere safe!" Kim ordered before she took to the air.

"Shego," Kim called over a private comm. "We may need backup." That admission burned in Kim's mouth, but she knew Megatron was far from a mindless drone. "Hit high, Kimmie. I got low." Kim's face hardened. "Be careful, Mel." Kim said. "Aren't I always, Kimmie?" Kim smirked and punched Megatron in the face. He reeled back and laughed. "That almost hurt, Insect!" Kim glared at the Cybertronian angrily. "You messed up when you attacked on my home terf." Kim growled as she let Megatron have it. When the dust cleared, Megatron looked unfazed. "Shit!" Kim yelled before she was backhanded to the dirt. The Possibles watched as thier armored ally streaked across the sky like a comet and landed with a deafening BOOM! "KIMMIE!" The family looked in shock as the person they knew as Shego, Kim's supposed archfoe, ran toward the fallen hero. "Hego," Shego called on her ancient team radio frequency. "Damn it! Victor, if you're listening to me, Kim is down! Get your ass to Middleton NOW!"

Melissa glared Death at the mech. "You just pissed of the wrong human." She growled as Shego gathered her power and accelerated her body to nearly the speed of light. She turned into an arch of green energy that shorted out Megatron. Once Megatron glitched out and fell back, the antihero reformed and gently held Kim in her arms. The redhead groaned and looked up at Melissa with a weak smile. "He…" Kim coughed and hacked, coating her teeth in a layer of blood. "…hits harder than I expected." Melissa shivered as fear and sadness threatened to overthrow her stoic control. "Don't talk, Kimmie. Please don't talk." Shego glared at Kim as her breathing became weaker. "Don't give up on me!" Shego pleaded. _Victor, where are you? I need Biofoam now!_ Shego growled in her mind.

As soon as Shego began to think she would have to take Kim to the hospital herself, the familiar roar of Hego's testament to his foolish self-branding flew in: The Go Jet. "Victor, we need to do this and do it fast." Hego smiled. "I'm glad to see you…" Melissa glared at the man. "Just get the fucking Biofom and keep the Superman speeches for someone who gives a shit." Shego growled. "Keep Megatron busy. We have to get Kim back to base. Only our new friends can even hope to bring her back." Hego opened his mouth to protest. "Either do what I say or Kim will die!" Shego growled at her brother angrily as she took a syringe of the synthetic mix of healing factors and pumped Kim full of the artificial sealant. "Ratchet, we have a situation."

In Kim's mind, she groaned and held her head. What Kim saw made her slowly step back at thirteen massive shadows. "Who are you?" Kim asked as she looked around. "More important, where am I?" The one in the middle walked up to her. "My name is Prima, and we are The Thirteen." Kim walked up to the giant form. "Thirteen?" The bot smiled and nodded. "Answers will come in time, but for now, know that Primus has ordered us to keep you from death until Ratchet repairs your body." Kim sighed. "I was a fool. I went after him because he threatened my family. All I saw was him killing my mother, brothers, and Dad. I couldn't let that happen." Prima seemed to give off the feeling of a smile. "We understand your choice, Kim possible. A word of warning: waking up will be painful."

Kim woke up to see she was on a giant metal slab. Then, the pain came, and Kim screamed her lungs out. Shego shot to her feet and ran to the bedside. "Kimmie," Melissa said as she gently squeezed Kim's hand. "How do you feel?" Kim smiled faintly. "I've been better." Kim's mind flashed back to the battle. "My family…" "…we're alright, Kimmie Cub." Mr. Possible said as he walked up to the bed. "That was stupid though, Kimmie. You should have called the Autobots in." Kim sat up slowly through the pain. "It was just a learning curve. Megatron will be offlined!"

 **Please Read and Review**


	5. New Ticks and Pains

Chapter Five: New Ticks and Pains

Kim looked at Melissa and felt sensation return in force to her body. It was heavier. Kim could feel her muscles burning just to be able to simply lift her head. "What did you do to me, Ratchet?!" The doctor stumbled back even as Kim struggled to keep her head up to be able to glare at him. Ratchet vented with an irritated look on his faceplate. "I did what I had to in order to keep you alive per Miss Go's orders." Kim managed to glare at Melissa. "What was I supposed to do, Kimmie?" The green woman asked. "Was I supposed to let you die?" Kim's eyes widened. Even that simple reflex action made Kim flinch in pain. Ratchet sighed. "To repair your body and bones, I injected you with Cybertronian nanites. The nanites had a few interesting effects." Kim sighed and pushed herself off the berth. Strangely, when Kim's feet hit the floor of the base, she walked over to Ratchet without a problem. "They respond to demand and stay dormant otherwise." Ratchet's optics scanned Kim's body as she glared at the mech. "I now have a healing factor because of them, and they are building up my muscles as we speak to handle my denser bones." Kim said calmly. Ratchet only nodded. "The nanites were supposed to complete their work before you woke." Kim began to pace as she thought over what Ratchet said.

 _I wonder why the nanites took longer to complete their functions._ Kim thought to herself. Something caught Kim's eye at that moment. She saw a glint of light in the far right of her vision. "I didn't know giant robots with blades built into their chassis needed swords." Melissa muttered with a smirk as she followed Kim's gaze. Optimus walked over to the massive weapon and brought it to the humans. "This is the Star Saber, forged for the battle with Unicron by Solaris Prime, the Smith and only femme of the Thirteen." Optimus explained to the humans with a grave expression. "You watched her offline. Didn't you, Optimus?" Kim asked gently as she put a hand on his ped. Optimus just gave her an almost imperceptible look of conformation. As Kim looked up at Optimus, her eyes stopped at the sword, and she was shocked when two blue beams shot out of her eyes and ran along the weapon. Before Kim could say anything, her body turned into a miniature Star Saber complete with the sound of a T-Cog.

Jack, knowing the lore of the Star Saber, walked over to Kim's new form and tried to pick the sword up, counting on his status as an honorary Prime to let him pick up the blade. The Kim Saber did not budge from its resting place on the floor as Jack tried to lift her. Shego growled and pushed Jack away forcefully. As Melissa reached for the Kim Saber, the sword jumped into her hand. As the metahuman's hand tightened around the hilt, she thought, somewhat jokingly, _So, I'm your Liberator, huh Kimmie?_ As Shego let go of the sword, the frame of the sword turned into wires and formed Kim's body. Then, the silvery body returned to natural human flesh tones and hair color. "That…was intense!" Kim said as she opened her eyes to reveal green optics that clicked and whirred quietly as Kim focused on different object. "Everything looks weird." Kim noted. Then, she looked at Melissa and blushed as bare green skin and a black lace bra and panties set met Kim's optics. "Ratchet, why didn't you tell me Cybertronians can see beyond the visible spectrum?!" Mellissa laughed. "Did you like what you saw, Kimmie?" Kim blushed and felt strange as cooling fans kicked on inside her at her girlfriend's question.

James cleared his throat as Kim blinked and felt her optics change to the visible spectrum only. "This is all very fascinating, Ratchet, but what is Kim now?" Kim did not fell to notice James use "what" instead of 'who" when referring to her just then. The realization made Kim's heart sink. Ratchet looked at Mr. Possible and vented. "It seems that my intervention in saving your daughter converted her into a unique form of Pretender. A Pretender is a Cybertronian with the ability to blend in with the natives of any world. I've never encountered a Triple-Changer Pretender." James looked at him in the optics. "Can it be reversed?" Ratchet's optics went wide at the suggestion. "It would be possible…" James glared at the Medic. "DO IT THEN!" Ratchet was flustered beyond words. "You didn't let me finish, sir. Reversing the process would likely offline her." James didn't get it. "So, I have to 'Reboot' her. So what?" Kim sighed. "Dad, 'to offline' is a Cybertronian euphemism for 'die'." Kim said in annoyance. "These aren't machines, Dad! These are living beings!" James shook his head. Anne tried to console her husband. "James, Kim-" James cut his wife off. "That…thing may look like our daughter, but IT is not!" He said before her walked away.

Anne walked up to Kim and Melissa. "Give your father some time, Kim. This is quite a lot for him to take." She smiled. "Think about it. He found out you're alive, in love with your former archenemy, and on top of that not human anymore. It's quite a load for anyone to find out in the space of a few hours." Kim realized something. "You don't seem that shocked." Anne laughed. Anne's only response to her daughter's prodding was "A mother notices things, Kim." With a smile Anne waved at themwith a smile before she started trying to talk James down.

 **Please Read and Review.**

 **Author's Note: I know I haven't updated this story in a while, but I've been busy with school.**


End file.
